


Our Own Story

by Wardwell_Mary



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Lesbian Character, Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wardwell_Mary/pseuds/Wardwell_Mary
Summary: Zelda Spellman lives alone being a witch, without a family.  A young Mary, very curious.  Here there will be love, Zelda deserves a love and a company.  I wanted to create a universe where only they are the only characters.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be too harsh judging. The truth is that I write not to die. Appreciation for Any comment

Zelda Spellman remembers very well the first time she saw sweet Mary Elizabeth Wardwell. She was a witch with almost 3 centuries in this world and at that time Mary was just a girl. Zelda remembers seeing her running near the Spellman mortuary, Mary was always very curious, the Spellman house always caused her a lot of curiosity and intrigue.

When Mary was 18 years old, she ventured closer to the corpse deposit. Despite her young age, she had already researched and read all the books about Greendale's witchcraft and history, for some reason that house gave her the feeling of a place connected to magic, but those were just guesses in her crazy head.

Crossing the wooden fence sneaking around the back of the house among the few trees that could be seen in that part. Upon reaching a tree closer to the house, she heard a voice humming a melody that she simply could not identify but she knew that it was another language, the voice was sweet and quick, young Mary was delighted with that sweet voice, but accidentally stepped on one of the many branches there, and the voice stopped, they had undoubtedly caught her.

"Who's there?" said a loud voice

Mary tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Whatever you are, I know you're there, get out now or there will be consequences. Show yourself is an order" the voice said but this time in a warning tone, which undoubtedly left Mary no choice but to come out of hiding.

Mary comes out from behind the tree. her heart racing at a thousand per hour, until her breath caught when the woman who was watching her very attentively saw her. She was beautiful, with such white skin and beautiful strawberry blonde hair, her face was something else, it was like seeing the face of an angel and she had green eyes that looked like emeralds. Young Mary was lost with the beauty in that woman.

"Oh! Mary" said the woman in a tone not so surprised to see her there. _"Zelda no doubt she knew that one day little Mary was going to cross the limits of her curiosity with the Spellman house. Zelda was always attentive to the young woman, she knew of her curiosity since she saw her stop to look at the property, but now she was a young teenager with interesting features, especially those beautiful blue eyes that could be distinguished through her glasses"_ she thought to herself

"How do you know my name? "said Mary, surprised that that woman knew her

"Well, I know you are the daughter of Messrs. Wardwell, but I think the one who should ask is me" she said with a playful look. 

"What are you doing here on my property?"

" I just...I..." Mary stuttered

"Don't tell me, you were just curious about my property" with a bit of mockery in his tone ,knowing that she was right.

"Yes, I guess" Mary said blushing with shame

"You could have knocked on the door, without having to sneak out and get caught" the woman said with a warm look to try to persuade Mary that she was not upset

"I'm sorry miss, I'd better go, I'm sorry for broke into your property without your permission"Mary said turning to go quickly from there, but felt a firm hand that stopped her. She turned around and saw the woman smiling, that was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"Don't go, stay to talk and have tea with me" 

Mary knew she had to say no, but my God that lovely smile told her otherwise. "I would love to, miss" 

____________________________________________

They sat down to have tea on the porch of the house, wrapped in awkward silence. Mary was so nervous about the woman's presence. She could smell her perfume, it was certainly lavender.

"How old are you Mary?" Zelda said to break the silence

"I'm 18 years old, Miss Spellman " 

"Aww ... 18 years so young my sweet Mary" said the woman again with that playful tone and winked at Mary while taking a sip from her cup of tea

At this, Mary spilled her tea on her clothes, she got up nervous trying to clean her clothes, which instantly got wet, burning them a little.

"You're fine darling", said Zelda, standing up and looking at Mary with a worried face.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'd better go Miss Spellman, I think I've already caused a lot of trouble"

"No way, I will not let you go like this with your wet clothes, it would be better that I lend you something dry" Zelda said placing her hand on Mary's shoulder.

"Seriously, you don't need to do that, Miss Spellman" 

"No, I insist let me help you and please do not call me Miss you can call me Zelda ,darling" she said as she led Mary into the house without letting her refuse her offer again

____________________________________________

Zelda looked for her a dress from when she was more or less the size of Mary, it was a nice blue dress that would undoubtedly contrast with her beautiful blue eyes She waited sitting on her bed while Mary changed in the bathroom, until he saw the door handle turn, to show an embarrassed Mary.

"Mary what's up my dear?" Zelda said getting out of the bed 

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you could help me with the closure of the dress ,Miss Spellman " Mary said feeling her blush

"Of course, it would be an honor, but I already told you to please call me Zelda" 

I'm sorry, mis... Zelda "said Mary correcting herself and feeling immediately even more blush.

Mary turned around. Zelda couldn't help but touch Mary's skin when she zipped up the dress, it was so soft, Mary suppressed a low groan when she felt the brush of Zelda's fingers against the skin of her back. 

"Thank you zelda" 

"It is a pleasure to help you with your clothes darling"

" Now if I have to go, it's late my parents may worry " said Mary while picking up her clothes

Okay I'll let you go, but I'll walk you to the door.

____________________________________________

"Thank you very much for everything Zelda" 

"I return and repeat it is a pleasure, my sweet Mary" Zelda said as she placed a kiss on the young Mary's cheek.

"You can come back whenever you want, after all I'm always alone in this huge house" 

"I will come back Zelda , I promise" Mary could not believe the words that came out of her mouth, but something told her that she did not want to stop seeing this beautiful, lonely and mysterious woman

With this she left, only stopping to watch Zelda smile, waving a goodbye.

___________________________________________

Inside the Spellman house, Zelda was sitting on her sofa, thinking about that vision she had many years ago, about a girl who would come to cure her loneliness, to love her and that she would love too. For a while he thought it was crazy, but then he saw young Mary being born and growing up until he realized that she was the girl of her vision.

"How could Mary love me if she knew what I really am" Zelda said as if waiting for an answer. At least she had the promise to see his sweet Mary again

"Aww, my sweet Mary..." she sighed


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really apologize for the spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. I use these characters to narrate my own dreams. My Life is reading and writing, apart from that there is nothing else, but ignore this. I hope you like this chapter dear reader and give your opinion, I care what you think.

What would people think if they saw the great Zelda Spellman still dressed in her nightgown at noon. She didn't really care about people's opinions, after all, she lived alone without being accountable to anyone.

She was in the kitchen with her cup of lavender tea and her foreign newspaper, but there was no new or interesting news in the world these days. She put down her newspaper. she lit one of her cigarettes and exhaled a perfect cloud of smoke. Smoking had been a habit that she acquired a century or two ago, it didn't really matter, she just knew that it calmed her in her hours of stress and impatience. 

She heard someone knock on her door, pulling her out of her thoughts, who dared to knock on her door, she hoped it wasn't one of those mortals asking for charity, she really had no patience to deal with it, she was willing to use her magic to make it disappear whoever was knocking on her door.

"Yes, what do you want" she said opening the door with a bang, but she was really surprised to see that the one who was knocking on her door was the sweet Mary.

"Oh, Mary is you, I'm sorry, I thought it was ... Forget it, what are you doing here dear? "

"I came to bring you the dress that I borrowed yesterday, Miss Spelman, and I wanted to bring you a cake to thank you for your kindness." Mary said clearing her throat so as not to sound so nervous or affected by the sight in front of her. The woman was in nothing less than a light nightgown that left very little to the imagination and her hair cascading to her shoulders.

"Oh" Zelda exclaimed. She hadn't really noticed that Mary was holding a cake and a bag in her hands, the effect of that sweet look of hers just Hypnotized her. "You didn't have to do that darling "

"I wanted to thank you Miss Spellman" She said smiling slightly, the truth was that she wanted to see the woman, it was something that she could not explain she had just met her yesterday and she was trapped in her presence.

"Please, we went back to the thing of calling me "miss", call me Zelda, sweetheart" Zelda said with that look that since yesterday she had realized was affecting Mary, _"oh her sweet Mary, but it would really be her Mary on day?_. she thought

"I'm sorry " she said, she felt the blush on her cheeks.

"Well ... would you like to come in?,I was just having tea"

Mary knew she should say no, that she just had to deliver the cake and the dress and leave, but no, there she was again, falling into this woman's nets for the second time. "It would be a pleasure Zelda" The name felt so good, it was as if she had always said it.

"Wonderful, come in dear" she said, turning from the door for Mary to enter

____________________________________________

They sat at the table in the middle of the kitchen, it was a very nice place and the light shines through the window in a soft and beautiful way. Zelda soon got up from her chair to pour out the hot water of the beeping kettle in two cups. She put the lavender tea infusion in front of Mary holding a spoon and sugar. Then she turned to look for 2 dishes, she was curious to try that cake made by her Mary. Zelda cut a piece for herself and another for May, who refused to accept it since she said she had made it for her, but in the end Zelda convinced her to eat her piece of cake.

Zelda raised the fork to her lips and let out a groan as she tasted the chocolate in her mouth, it was delicious, Zelda a secret chocolate fanatic, closed her eyes when savoring the next bite. When she opened it, Mary looked at her very attentively and blushed foolishly

"Mary, that cake of yours is really delicious. Thank you" 

"I'm so glad you like it, I really was not sure if you'd like the chocolate cake" Mary said releasing a sign that she didn't know what she was holding

"Oh I'm really enjoying it my dear" said Zelda, putting the fork back in her mouth, but spilling a little chocolate coating on her robe.

"I'm a fool" , she said as she took off her robe to stay in nothing but her nightgown.

She had too much cleavage in sight, Mary couldn't help staring for a second. "You like what you see" Zelda said, raising her eyebrows .Mary blushed, she had been caught staring. Zelda seeing how it affected Mary, said "I'm just kidding Mary relax you have nothing to be ashamed of".

"I'd better go Zelda, thanks for everything" said Mary, getting up from her chair to get out of that place as soon as possible, she felt her suffocating being in the presence of this woman, she is decomposing and affecting her with her presence. She went to the door but Zelda stopped her, she was soon cornered in the door, with Zelda's arms on either side of her body against the door.

"Why are you leaving like this Mary" said Zelda a few inches from Mary's face looking at her lips and then looking at her eyes waiting for an answer.

"I...I..."

" If my joke bothered you, excuse me, it was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable" she said, pulling a lock of Mary into his ear

"No, it's just that I have to go home "Mary managed to find her voice and respond

"Mmm ... I see" Zelda paused before continuing "In that case I'll only let you go if you agree to come to dinner with me tomorrow"her voice came out like a purr

That voice affects Mary, she had a tingling on her back that she couldn't describe. "I ... don't think that" Zelda silenced her by placing her finger on her lips. "Think about your answer dear, come on do not reject my humble proposal for dinner I am just a poor woman who dines alone every day and asks you to accompany her only once" Zelda said pouting

Mary had no choice, but whoever she was fooling, she was delighted to have the opportunity to have dinner with this woman. "It's okay Zelda, I agree to have dinner with you tomorrow, what time would it be? Said Mary trying not to sound so anxious

"Wonderful" exclaimed Zelda "At 8 it would be more than perfect" 

" Sounds good, now I really have to go" Mary said 

"Fine , I let you go now sweet Mary" , said Zelda as she kissed Mary's cheek too close to her lips. Mary ran out in the instant when Zelda let her go. Barely she said goodbye.

Meanwhile Zelda was against the door sighing so many thoughts that she had in her head after having Mary cornered a few minutes ago. How much I would have wanted to kiss her lips, but I knew I had to control it, it was still too early, and she didn't know if Mary would really be interested in her...

"I suppose that only time will tell" she said to herself She went to the kitchen to rummage through her recipe book without a doubt she had to decide everything about her dinner with Mary. She wanted everything to be perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must continue or this is really bad?, tell me what you think. I would love to read your comments...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really a good writer, but here is the new chapter.
> 
> I hope your day is good, dear reader

The next day Zelda kept busy preparing her dinner with Mary. She decided to make a vegetable pie, with a little help from her magic, since she wasn't really the best cook. she was also preparing a little strawberry dessert, which she hoped would be to Mary's liking "Her sweet Mary" she sighed closing her eyes.

Zelda had planned to bake the vegetable pie at 6:30 PM, so that by 7:30 PM it would be ready and repowered a bit by the time it was 8 PM and Mary would arrive at her door.

She pulled out a bottle of Chablis Grands Crus Wine from the 1938 vintage.Certainly a nice gift from when she was in France a few many years ago. For her, this wine was perfect to accompany the vegetable cake.In addition, this wine had been saved for a special occasion, and this certainly was one.

Then she went to set the table. I placed a bouquet of lavender in a vase. She arrange the plates, napkins, forks and glasses, in a perfect way. She was debating whether or not to place candles on the table, she didn't want to seem too exaggerated or something like that. In the end she decided. She conjured candles in small floating glass containers, some in shades of lavender and others in shades of yellow. The candles would not melt because she had cast a spell for that.

  
She checked the time on the wall clock that read 6:30, it was time for her to put the vegetable cake in the oven. Doing just that, he checked that everything was perfect, and went upstairs to take a shower and change.

____________________________________________

Meanwhile poor Mary was sitting on the floor of her room with her face hidden between her palms and a pile of clothes everywhere.

She didn't know what she was going to wear, she was starting to think about not going to dinner with Zelda, but on the other hand that idea hurt her just thinking about standing up the red-haired woman.

"Enough Mary, you can do it" she told herself

She got up and began rummaging through the pile of clothes scattered all over her room and bed. There must be something between all these clothes that she can wear. Then she saw it, a magnificent blue tulle dress, a blue very similar to the color of her eyes. Mary had no idea when or where she got it from, that didn't really matter to her, she only cared about the fact that she had found what to wear to go to Zelda's house for dinner.

  
She looked for some pretty not-too-high needle shoes and a silver belt with stones that her mother had given her on her last birthday.

She looked at the clock on her table that read 7:55, if she didn't rush to take a shower and change she would be late for her dinner. She didn't want Zelda to think she had stood her up. She ran and went to the bathroom in a hurry to take her bath 

____________________________________________

Zelda wore a beautiful red silk dress, with a not too provocative neckline, with an open back. She had used a bit of her magic to put on makeup and make the waves in her hair that fell beautifully on her shoulders.

She walked into the kitchen to get the vegetable tart off the honor. The cake smells delicious without a doubt she and her magic had done an excellent job. She went to place the pan with the cake on the table and took her strawberry dessert out of the refrigerator.

  
Everything was perfect, the table, the wine, the candles and the food. Only Mary was missing, she was the most important thing. Zelda checked the time that read 8:10.It was really still early.

"It's early, she must be about to arrive. Right?" She told herself.

"Right "...

........

........

.......

Now it was 8:40 and Mary had not yet arrived, she would not come she thought to herself. Tears start to sting in her eyes. No, she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't a teenager, by satan! How foolish she had been to think Mary would come.

"What a fool you have been Zelda" 

"Of course she wouldn't come or you even thought she had considered it, maybe she just agreed , just to get rid of you" she said to herself walking from here to there in the middle of the dining room

There was no doubt she was not going to be able to hold back the tears anymore. Mary, her Mary had stood her up. 

When the first tear ran down her cheek, she let out a ragged groan, Zelda felt like a fool.

She decided to clear the table, but then she heard the doorbell.

When she opened the door, she found an embarrassed Mary holding a bouquet of flowers. Her hair was tied up in a cute bun and wearing a blue dress similar to the color of her eyes.

"Zelda I'm really so..." she started saying but did not finish speaking as an excited Zelda rushed to hug her. Mary couldn't help but hug the woman too, she felt a little vulnerable, she tightened her hug as if trying to protect her.

When they parted, Mary saw that Zelda contained tears in her eyes, and her heart clenched at the thought that she was the reason for those tears.

"Zelda what's wrong?" she asked looking at the redhead carefully

"I just thought you weren't coming ... I thought you didn't want to have dinner with me anymore" she said looking away.

"I'm sorry for making you think that, what happened is that I had trouble arriving and went to buy some flowers for you" she said but Zelda still did not look her in the eye.

"Hey" taking the face of the redhead who looked at her in that moment that she felt Mary's hands on her face "I really accepted the dinner because I wanted to have dinner with you, I really want to do it Zelda" she said looking tenderly at Zelda. At that they both smiled.

"We better go inside or dinner will get cold" said Zelda taking the bouquet of flowers and taking Mary by the arm to lead her inside to the dining room

_________________________________________

  
Dinner passed quietly, Zelda making Mary blush on more than one occasion by complimenting her on how cute that dress was on her or winking when she caught Mary looking at her more than necessary. Zelda was glad that Mary enjoyed everything she had prepared especially for her

  
They finished dinner and Zelda led Mary to the living room, while she returned to wash the dishes, although Mary offered to help her Zelda refused. 

  
After a while Zelda came back with some of her strawberry dessert for Mary.

"I brought you some of my strawberry dessert, I really hope you like it" Zelda said as she sat next to Mary and handed her the dessert.

"Oh, I certainly love anything with strawberry on it. Thanks Zelda" Mary said with a smile as she took the dessert from the redhead's hands.

  
She put a spoonful in her mouth and sighed as she tasted the strawberry sweet in her mouth. This dessert was the only recipe that Zelda knew how to prepare herself without any help of magic. Seeing that Mary was enjoying it warmed his heart.

"Zelda this is really delicious, I love it, thank you" said Mary

Zelda nodded looking at Mary amusedly, and Mary looked at her a bit puzzled

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Said Mary

  
"You have ..." Zelda started saying but she gave a little giggle

"What do I have?" Said Mary a little mortified

"Here, let me" Zelda said as she placed her thumb on the corner near Mary's lips to wipe some of the strawberry that was left. Then she put her thumb to her lips to savor the flavor. "It really is sweet and delicious" said Zelda. Mary blushed a lot at this, but managed to say "Thank you" by looking away.

  
"It's time for me to go it's a bit late" she said as she stood up and placed the dessert plate on the table near the sofa.

"But you can't go Mary" Zelda said

"And why is that? "

"Mary is raining heavily outside"

"Of course not" and then a thunderclap sounded scaring poor Mary, who grabbed onto Zelda.

"I see someone is afraid of thunder" said Zelda holding Mary as if she wanted to snuggle her closer to her

"I'm sorry" Mary said sheepishly as she released Zelda.

"Don't worry, my sweet girl" said Zelda caressing Mary's cheeks and earning a strong blush from the young woman. "It will be better if you call your house, to warn that you will stay here overnight, because certainly this rain will not pass until morning"

"Alright" said Mary knowing that the redhead was right "Could you tell me where your phone is?" asked Mary "of course" said Zelda guiding Mary

____________________________________________

Zelda led Mary down the hallway on the top floor of the house, to a room not far from hers. It was a very nice room with vintage style, it was actually nice and pretty, like everything about Zelda. Mary thought to herself.

"In the bathroom is everything you need, towels, toothbrush and oils and creams in case you have a night routine before you go to sleep" said Zelda

"Thank you, I think it is more than necessary" said Mary holding herself ashamed of this situation

"Fine, then I'll go find you a nightgown to sleep in, I'll be right back" Zelda said as she left the room leaving Mary

Not even 5 minutes passed when Zelda returned with a cute cream nightgown in hand. "Well, I really don't know if this will suit you, but you're going to sleep more comfortably than in that dress" Zelda said handing Mary the nightgown.

"Don't worry, it's perfect, thank you very much, for everything" said Mary, smiling shyly at Zelda

"At any moment, you don't have to thank dear" said Zelda as she hugged Mary and placed a kiss on her cheeks "Good night sweet Mary" she surged in her ear.

"Good night Zelda" Mary said as she watched the woman release her and waved her hand before walking out the door.

.....

.....

.....

Zelda went to her room. She did her facial routine like every night, brushed her hair. She got into bed, ready for a dreamless sleep. But just at that moment lightning struck and the lights in the house began to blink until they went out.

" ¡By Satan! " exclaimed Zelda

She lit a candle and suddenly heard loud thunder followed by a scream, and then others. Someone was screaming and she knew exactly who it was.

She left her room and walked as fast as possible down the hall with the candle in her hands. She reached the door of the room where Mary was, knocked twice, but did not answer "Mary" called Zelda her, but received no response, So she choose to open the door.

The image that she found squeezed her heart, found Mary sitting on the bed with her knees on her chest and her hidden face sobbing. She really was afraid of storms.

She approached slowly, not wanting to scare Mary. He placed the candle on the table, and gently stroked Mary's head, letting her know it was there. Slowly Mary raised her face covered in tears.

"Zelda I...I" she started saying but started crying. "Shhh, calm down Mary I'm here with you, everything is fine" Zelda said while holding Mary in her arms. Hugging her as if she wanted to protect her from everything, and Mary held herself closer to her as if her life depended on it.

They hugged each other for a while and then Zelda released Mary. She thought that she had already fallen asleep and decided to get up to leave, but Mary grabbed her hand

"Please don't go," she said with her blue eyes shining with new tears "Please stay, even if only until I fall asleep" she said and Zelda couldn't deny that to her Mary. "Of course, you don't have to ask dear. "

Zelda sat back down on the bed and Mary clung to her. Zelda stroked her hair and began to sing a song she learned when she was in Mexico some time ago.

_"Noche de Paz"_

_"Noche de Amor"_

_"Todo brilla derrendor"_

The first verses arrived and Mary sighed calmer, although she didn't understand the song, she liked being able to hear Zelda's voice. Soon she fell asleep and hugged Zelda even more closer.

_"Brilla la estrella de paz..."_

She watched as Mary's chest rose and fell with a relaxed breath, placed a kiss on Mary's forehead, while whispering "I love you my sweet Mary" Zelda really loved her. He kept stroking her hair and humming the melody until he accidentally fell asleep along with Mary.

Outside it continues to rain, they slept soundly enjoying the closeness of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, reader? Should I continue writing or this is too bad. All comments and opinions are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I brought you another chapter, in case someone still wants to read this, it is not so long, but here you have it. All comments are appreciated.
> 
> Making a parenthesis. Happy birthday to the most beautiful redhead in the world, our cookie Miranda Otto. I love you.😭💗

Zelda got up with the dim light emanating from the window, it certainly wasn't raining outside anymore.

When she looked at her side, the image she saw melted her with tenderness, Mary was still holding her as if she were a helpless creature that needs someone to protect her. Her hair was scattered all over her face, her arms clung to Zelda's waist, who was undoubtedly captivated by so much beauty, she couldn't help running her fingers through the brown strands of her Mary, pushing the hair away from her face to trace the contour of her face, until it stopped right at her lips, they were so delicate, scarce and tentatively pink, Zelda could not fight the impulse and brought her own lips to those of Mary who was still asleep, she touched her lips lightly and she felt so good, her lips were like puzzle pieces, she suddenly walked away a little embarrassed for taking advantage of Mary in that way while still so beautifully asleep, what Zelda didn't know is that Mary was pretending to be asleep since she felt the brush of his lips with hers.

Zelda moved away from the brunette gently without wanting to wake her up, to go to the kitchen and prepare some breakfast for both of them, after looking at Mary once more, she smiled and left the room.

The instant Zelda left, Mary opened her eyes and ran a finger across her lips, she still felt the soft touch of Zelda's lips with hers, she couldn't help the smile on her face, perhaps this beautiful woman was interested in her? Mary wondered to herself, maybe she was just misinterpreting, but whatever it was Mary felt so good. Feeling Zelda so close and so tender with her had been the best thing that had happened to her, she imagined kissing the redhead herself and she blushed intensely.

She decided to get up to go after Zelda, although she had to prepare to go home, she felt the need to spend even a few more minutes at Zelda's house and be close to her.

__________________________________________

When Mary went down the stairs to go to the kitchen, when she entered she saw the redhead leaning on the counter looking at the window with a steaming cup, she was absorbed in her thoughts, since she had not noticed the presence of the brunette. On the other hand, Mary was captivated by the beauty of Zelda, her pale alabaster skin, her waves in that beautiful reddish hair, the green of her eyes, the way that nightgown fit every part of her body so beautiful and perfect. . Mary does not know when she had so much time to capture so many details of Zelda, but it was simply impossible to go unnoticed so much beauty.

"Oh Mary, good morning" Zelda said snapping Mary out of her thoughts, who blushed like a tomato. She hadn't noticed when the redhead turned to see her, now she felt embarrassed, they had caught her ,looking more than necessary

"Good morning Zelda" said Mary embarrassed

"Did you sleep well dear?" Zelda asked getting closer than necessary to the brunette.

"Yes indeed I slept better than ever" said Mary with a shy smile

"I'm so glad my sweet girl" said Zelda surrounding Mary in a warm hug, who at first tensed a bit from this sudden approach, but relaxed and felt comfortable hugging Zelda, so much so that I miss the warmth of the redhead when they got loose.

"I've made you some pancakes, I hope you're hungry Mary" said Zelda pushing Mary to sit at the table, while she moved in the kitchen. Zelda placed a plate of pancakes in front of the brunette, along with a glass of juice.

After breakfast Mary helped Zelda wash the breakfast utensils, even though she refused to leave her at first, but eventually convinced her. Mary couldn't help but stare at the redhead out of the corner of her eye, she loved how the light shone on her skin.

"What?" The redhead asked when she saw Mary looking at her

"Ahh I ..." the brunette started saying, but her voice did not leave her, Zelda made Mary unable to speak or even breathe, so much beauty overwhelmed her.

"You can tell Mary, what is it?" Zelda said a little anxious, while drying her hands with a towel.

  
"It's just ..." she started to speak again but stopped, but took courage and continued "It's just that you're very beautiful Zelda, I really think about it, I could never be that beautiful ever" said Mary, lowering her head, The expression on her face broke the redhead's heart.

"Mary look at me please" said the redhead, holding the brunette's face, until she raised her gaze, which reflected eyes with tears about to be shed.

"You are very beautiful Mary, you hear me, don't you see? You are so young, tender, with that beautiful hair ..." she said stroking Mary's hair. "With that soft skin and with those freckles that look like chocolate chips. Apart from all that you have the most beautiful eyes in the world" she said giving him a kiss on the forehead. Mary closed her eyes as she felt the warmth and tenderness in Zelda's words and gesture towards her. "Never again think that you are not beautiful, you are the most beautiful, okay" said Zelda looking at Mary with eyes that reflected the purest love

"Thank you Zelda" said Mary as she rushed to hug the redhead, who hugged her tightly to her chest and stroked her back in circles to make Mary relax a bit.

After that, Zelda accompanied Maria upstairs to take a shower, since the brunette had to return home.

"Well, I thank you very much for everything Zelda, I loved being here with you" said Mary with that shy smile that characterize her.

"Mary, thanks to you for being here, you are welcome whenever you want, nothing would make me happier than having you here" said Zelda with a little nostalgia in her voice, something that Mary did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, I promise I'll come to see you soon Zelda, don't be sad it hurts to see you like this" said Mary caressing the redhead's cheek.

"Well it's a Promise "said Zelda giving Mary a hug, who returned it with pleasure" I'll see you soon my sweet Mary "Zelda whispered in Mary's ear

"Yes, its a promise " said the brunette as she placed a kiss on Zelda's cheek, and then leaving, she only stopped for a moment to say goodbye to Zelda again and disappeared on the way.

"See you soon, Mary, my sweet Mary" she whispered in the wind, closing her eyes to caress where Mary had left a kiss "See you soon ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to write this, I'm sorry, I really didn't know if I was going to continue this. Any comment?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 5 in case anyone still reads this story.
> 
> Reminding them that I am not a good writer and English is not my original language. Blessings.💗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all comments or opinions are appreciated.

It had been a week since Mary had been at Zelda's house, although she had made a promise to visit her soon, she hadn't had the time and somehow felt a bit embarrassed by the feelings she was developing for the redhead, who she had barely known for only a few days.

She really was a coward for hiding in the four walls of her room, maybe she was just misinterpreting the situation and Zelda's affection for her was nothing more than kindness, Mary had so many doubts and questions in her head, but she couldn't avoid remembering the sensation of Zelda's lips brushing against hers, it was the best feeling she had ever had in her entire life.

Every feature of Zelda was steeped in her memory, like a movie that she could watch over and over again without tiring. The glow of her skin in the sunlight was heavenly, the green of her eyes was something out of this planet, all of her was simply out of this world, so beautiful, mysterious and tender at the same time, the thought of Zelda woke up in the young Mary emotions she thought she could never feel.

She needed fresh air and nothing was better for that than a walk in the woods. It was 6 o'clock in the afternoon and the sun had not set yet, Mary could take a 15 minute walk and then come home and so did she.

______________________________________________________

She was in awe of the flowers she found on the way, the Butterflies flitted from flower to flower. Nature was something that Mary loved, especially the Greendale forest, since she was a child she liked it, the forest was magical or so she thought.

She inadvertently came to a part of the forest that she had never seen was a clearing full of lavender flowers, the aroma was soft, it was as if the forest knew that this was her favorite flower. She then she heard a voice, it was a sweet and serene voice, she Mary couldn't help but follow the sound of her.

Walking down a path surrounded by more lavender flowers, she came to a tree that looked like it was floating in a crystal blue lake that sparkled with a flash of light. Mary was captivated and she approached the tree to see more near the lake. It was then that she saw it, it seemed like a fall from heaven, there was no more explanation. In the midst of that crystalline blue there was a woman, rather she had to be a goddess. She had such white skin, and reddish hair that Mary didn't know because she reminded her of Zelda, maybe she was imagining everything. This goddess was all splendor. She was Naked dancing with the swaying of the water. Mary wanted to see the closest woman, and she decided to get a little closer, but it was so much that she did not realize when she slipped and fell into the water, unfortunately she did not know how to swim. The last thing her eyes saw was the woman swimming toward her, before everything went dark.

______________________________________________________

Zelda knew that Mary would ask her for an explanation when she woke up and she found herself at her house. I don't know what she was going through when she decided to bathe naked in the lake, but worse still as Mary found it, only witches were supposed to see the lake. Well, now that didn't matter anymore, what mattered to Zelda is that Mary was okay, she could have drowned if she hadn't seen her in time.

Mary was lying on Zelda's bed, totally naked, but she had used a spell to do it, she could never take advantage of Mary no matter how much she wanted to caress every piece of her soft skin.

She looked so beautiful even asleep, with all her hair tousled and that innocent face that Mary possessed. She hoped she woke up soon, a few hours had already passed.

Zelda decided to go downstairs to make some tea until Mary woke up.

______________________________________________________

When Mary woke up she was puzzled first because she did not focus well where she was, without her glasses it was difficult to distinguish and on the other hand she was naked, even worse who had undressed her? She. She panicked, she really didn't remember much, just the lake and that naked woman goddess in the middle of it.

She heard the door open and immediately raised the blanket higher to cover more her obvious nakedness, she could not be more ashamed.

"I'm glad you're awake, I was very worried" Zelda said as she approached the edge of the bed to sit down.

"Zelda" said Mary

"Of course, who else would it be" said the redhead with a warm smile

"But I don't understand, how did I get here?" said Mary getting ready to sit down a bit

"Well, it's certainly my fault that you almost ended up drowning" Zelda said with guilt reflected on her face

"But how? ... I don't understand you" said Mary puzzled "I was in the forest in a lake and well ... there was a woman in that lake and ..." she stopped a little blushing "well she was naked" she ended up saying and turning her face to hide her embarrassment.

"In my defense I must say, I really didn't think someone was going to see me bathing in my secret lake naked" said Zelda

"It was you" Mary blushed even more with the memories of how she stayed when she saw that woman, who ended up being Zelda.  
"I'm sorry I spied on you, it wasn't my intention ..." Zelda stopped her with a finger to her lips and Mary was speechless, feeling a bit heated all of a sudden.

"Mary you don't have to apologize, if someone is guilty it's me for being so careless" said Zelda looking and tracing her lips "I would never blame you for anything, my sweet girl" she said and pounced to kiss Mary's lips, it was a kiss soft, delicate, Zelda was giving all her love in that kiss, the surprising thing was that Mary joined the kiss, with a tenderness that melted the heart of the redhead, when they separated Mary had her eyes closed.

"Mary I ..." Zelda began saying, but stopped when she remembered that she had not yet told Mary the truth of what she was, she could not tell her that she was a witch or that revelation that she had so long ago that the connected both of them. She couldn't do this to Mary, her Mary was a mortal and she a witch, although the revelation says otherwise, Zelda couldn't do that to Mary, her Mary.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done this" Zelda said getting up.

"Zelda wait" said Mary taking her hand "Don't apologize, I returned the kiss, and well ..." she did not finish saying and dragged her onto her lap, she took her face in her hands "Zelda I love you ok, you understand?, and if you don't love me because I'm younger, let me tell you that age is just a number, that's not really important, not when I tell you that I love you and hell I've never been so sure of something "said Mary with tears in her eyes "Zelda, please"

Zelda couldn't help crying, taking Mary in her arms and filling her with kisses "And I love you my sweet girl, I loved you from the first time I saw you" Zelda said and kissed Mary as if her life depended on it.  
"You better rest a little more I've already overwhelmed you enough" she said giving her one last kiss and getting up to leave and let Mary rest.

"No, stay with me please" Mary said with a tenderness that Zelda couldn't deny her. "Well, it's fine I'll stay my love" said Zelda and began to undress, Mary blushed but could not take her eyes off each piece of skin that was revealed in front of her eyes "I think it's fair, don't you think" Zelda said looking lovingly at Mary "Sounds fair to me" said Mary.

She got into bed and they clung body to body, even though Mary felt embarrassed at first, she soon fell asleep on the redhead's chest. Two souls turned into one, there was no need for sex, when you had the person you love, clinging to your chest as if there were no more life than that moment.

Although Zelda still had so many doubts and things to resolve, she would have time for regrets later. What mattered was the now, when she was sleeping peacefully with her Mary asleep on her chest. If happiness had a name, surely this was one of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter? Bad or too bad?

**Author's Note:**

> Any comment. Should I continue? or is it really terrible?


End file.
